Secretos de kagome
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: kagome tiene tantos secretos, que con el tiempo tras la ultima batalla con Naraku en la cual ella quedo inconsciente empezaran a salir a la luz. ¿Que pasara cuando todos se enteren quien es realmente? ¿las maldiciones de millones de años atrás se podrán romper?
1. Chapter 1

Secretos de Kagome

Capitulo 1: ¿Las leyendas son ciertas?

Cuenta una extraña leyenda que un par de dioses youkai habían caído en la tierra millones de años atrás, cada uno de estos tenia extraordinarios poderes y eran seres inmortales, pero también cada uno de ellos llevaban una maldición, que cuando la pareja destinada para cada uno de estos seres aparecían y estuvieran juntos cosas muy malas pasarían. Solo la maldición se podría romper si la pareja soportaba todo lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ellos.

Al pasar el tiempo los dioses que habían caído en diferentes partes del mundo se fueron reuniendo en lo que ahora se conoce como Japón estos al encontrar a sus parejas no dudaron en estar juntos sin darle importancia a la maldición, por lo que causaron muchas catástrofes pero sobretodo los dioses que no se habían juntado con sus parejas aprendieron algo mas sobre la maldición. Ellos descubrieron que cuando estaban juntos se convertían en mortales y por esa razón las catástrofes que causaban los terminaba matando a ambos. Por esto los que quedaban vivos desidieron vagar por la tierra solos, pero llegaba cierto momento que eso ya no servia, por mas que se alejaran se volvían a encontrar y juntar, y esto ocasiono la muerte de casi todos los dioses que hasta ese momento se encontraban con vida.

Solo dos de toda la cantidad de dioses lograron seguir con vida pero…

Mama y entonces que paso con esos dos dioses- pregunto una hermosa niña de unos 7 años de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, cabellera larga y suave color plateada.

Jocelin es una historia muy larga y complicada de entender mi vida mejor duerme y luego cuando seas mas grande te contare la historia completa- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera negra-azulada, tez blanca y ojos azules iguales a los de su hija.

Pero madre yo quiero que me cuentes la historia ahora-dijo la niña haciendo puchero.

Todo a su tiempo mi querida princesita-sonrió su madre- ahora acuéstate y descansa-le dio un beso en la frente una ves la niña se acostó- te amo mi niña.

Yo también madre-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Luego de que salio de la habitación de su hija la mujer bajo las escaleras y se encontró con "su madre" como ella le llamaba ya que no era su verdadera madre.

Madre ¿porque le has contado es historia a jocelin?- pregunto la madre de la niña.

Cuando hoy llego del colegio me contó que le habían pedido que investigara de la historia de los dioses youkai y su maldición, por eso le conté parte de la historia.

No quiero que le vuelvas a contarle nada mas sobre eso hasta que yo misma quiere contárselo me entendiste madre-dijo la joven con un tono frió pero en sus ojos se podía divisar la nostalgia que sentía cada vez que escuchaba algo sobre esa historia.

Esta bien kagome pero de veras decirle toda la verdad una vez llegue el momento adecuado.

Todo se obscureció y lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de uno de sus amigos la cual la llamaba desesperadamente.

Kagome despierta por favor-gritaba una joven de cabellera negra y ojos marrones.

¿Como se encuentra la señorita kagome? ¿la has podido despertar sango?- dijo un monje pervertido

No su excelencia no reacciona y eso me esta preocupando-dijo la joven muy preocupada por su amiga.

Mamita despierta- decía shippo entre sollozos. En ese momento kagome abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quiénes son?-dijo y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Creo que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza niña tonta-dijo inuyasha en tono burlón.

En ese momento recordó que todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconciente eran sus recuerdos de hace 7 años atrás.

Te encuentras bien kagome-pregunto muy preocupada sango.

Si sango no te preocupes pero me podrían decir bien que fue lo que me paso y porque me desmaye

Claro yo te contare todo-dijo sango ya mas tranquila al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien- fuimos atacados por naraku cuando de repente lo atacaste con una de tus flechas purificadoras que le causa un gran daño y el huyo, mientras que tu te desmayaste por la cantidad de energía que usaste, y te golpeaste la cabeza cundo caíste.

¿Y cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?

Dos días-dijo shippo- por eso estábamos muy preocupados

Perdón no los quise preocupar

Bueno ya que estas bien vamos a ponernos en marcha para buscar los fragmentos que faltan-dijo inuyasha

Si pero antes que día es hoy-pregunte

Hoy es 17 de febrero ¿porque preguntas?-dijo extrañado el monje miroku

¡Que!-grite. "No podía ser hoy era el cumple años de jocelin y yo no había llegado" –pensé. Así como el monje me dijo que día era me levanté a gran velocidad que todos los presentes me miraron con sorpresa- debo irme- fu lo ultimo que dije antes de salir corriendo pero alguien ya me estaba sujetando del brazo.

A donde crees que vas-dijo inuyasha un poco enojado

Me voy a mi casa y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir-dije zafándome de su agarre.

Pues estas loca si piensa que te voy a dejar ir, ya retrasamos nuestra búsqueda por tu culpa así que ahora no te vas a ningún lado que no sea a buscar los fragmentos

Jaja y piensas que tu me lo vas a impedir-grite ya enojada

Si-dijo el en un desafió- y no vas hacer nada para impedirlo-tras decir esto kagome la cual ya hacia 2 años que se encontraba en la época feudal le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que inuyasha quedara inconsciente por una hora.

Chicos el estará inconciente por una hora traten de que no me siga por favor-dije ya un poco apurada.

Esta bien kagome quédate tranquila no lo dejaremos seguirte-dijo shippo

Después de eso kagome se fue hasta el pozo devorador de huesos y traspaso a la época moderna. Al llegar una joven de larga cabellera plateada y ojos azules la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, cuando la vio salio corriendo a abrazar a su mama.

Mama-grito- te extrañe mucho pensé que no llegarías-decía mientras lloraba.

Mi niña sabes que no me perdería tu cumple años por nada en el mundo, eres lo mas importante que tengo-dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas.- no e podido comprarte un regalo, pero are lo que quieras para recompensarte.

Mama quiero que me termines de contar la leyenda de los dioses youkai y su maldición.

Esta bien, creo que ya estas grande para saberlo-dije ya resignada.

Solo dos de toda la cantidad de dioses lograron seguir con vida pero con el tiempo ya no pudieron huir mas de su destino. Se encontraron y se unieron por el amor que se tenían, por un tiempo todo estuvo bien pero una noche mientras daban un paseo por el bosque fueron atacados por unos bandido y como ellos eran humanos salieron muy heridos, después de eso nunca mas se supo que paso con los dos dioses. Unos dicen que murieron, y otros que después de ese ataque los dos se separaron y nunca mas se volvieron a juntar.

Y tu cual crees madre-pregunto jocelin

Que cada una de las leyendas que conocemos tienen algo de real mi niña-mi hija me miro sin entender- solo sigue tu corazón y el te dirá si las cosas son ciertas o no.

continuara...

Espero y les guste... comenten...


	2. Chapter 2

Secretos de Kagome

les recuerdo los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero si la historia.

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de un pasado frustrado

Época feudal

En lo hondo de un frondoso bosque se encontraba recostado en las raíces de un árbol un hermoso Inu-youkai de larga y suave cabellera plateada, ojos dorados como el mismísimo sol y una luna creciente de color azul en la frente. Recordaba la última vez que había visto a su mujer. La hermosa youkai de larga cabellera negra-azulada con mechas plateadas, ojos tan azules como el mismo océano y con una marca en su frente de su estirpe el sol.

*Flash Back*

Era una hermosa noche con una enorme luna llena, una pareja se encontraba sentada abrazadas enfrente de una hermosa cascada de aguas cristalinas.

En que piensas-preguntó la joven de larga cabellera negra-azulada con mechas plateadas.

En que no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca, de que a partir de ahora estemos siempre juntos y que la maldición acabe-dijo el joven dios youkai de larga cabellera plateada, que para esos momentos ya era un mortal, mientras le daba un dulce beso a la joven.

Sessh sabes que en algún momento nos tocara pelear y no quiero que te pase nada malo-dijo la joven a punto de llorar

Kagome sabes que siempre estará para defenderte y que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos

Prométeme de que si algo llegara a pasar y tenemos que separarnos no me buscaras-dijo kagome

Pero que dices-dijo un poco enojado-eso no pasara nunca y si llegara a pasar te buscare hasta dar contigo

Por favor prométeme que no me buscaras, no quiero que nada malo te pase y si la maldición se cumpla nunca me perdonare por lo que pudiera pasarte-lloraba mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Es que quieres desacerté de mi-dijo el enojado mientras la apartaba- si es por eso me lo hubieras dicho y no decirme que me amas

Es que yo te amo-grita- por eso no quiero que nada malo te pase y si me amas tanto como dices tu me prometerás no volver a buscarme si algo malo llega a pasar y nos separa

Esta bien-dijo de mala gana- te prometo que no te buscare, pero se que no nos vamos a separar nunca mas-la besa- te amo

Y yo a ti sessh nunca lo olvides

Después de eso se besaron con amor y desesperación, parecía que el mundo nunca los iba a poder separar pero que equivocados estaban. El destino no quería que estuvieran juntos hasta que no demostraran que el amor podía vencer todos los obstáculos. La pregunta era ¿podrían ellos demostrarle al destino que su amor era capas de romper cualquier frontera o terminarían igual que todos los demás dioses?

Al terminar la ronda de besos kagome decidió que ya era momento de darle la noticia que tan ilusionada la tenia.

Amor tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo kagome muy emocionada

Que es mi amor-pregunto sessh

Bueno lo que te quería decir es que…-en el momento en que ella le iba a decir aparecieron un montón de bandidos los cuales los rodearon. Y apuntaron con su espada cuando sessh intento agarrar la suya

Yo que tu lo pensaría bien-dijo uno de los bandidos mientras tenia a kagome abrazada y con la espada en el cuello- si haces algún movimiento te juro que esta preciosura se muere-dijo mientras le agarraba un pecho.

Sesshômaru estaba como loco no sabía que hacer, si agarraba su espada a ella la matarían y además ese mal nacido estaba tocando a su mujer y eso no lo iba a aceptar.

Suéltala-grito- te daré lo que quieras pero suéltala

Pero porque eres tan malo-dijo el hombre con sonrisa picara- ella se quedara para complacerme en la cama y tu morirás-dijo y todos los bandidos rieron

Vete por favor-dijo kagome con lagrimas- no quiero que mueras y sabes que estaré bien en cuanto te alejes lo suficiente de mi, recuerda tu promesa

Ya la has escuchado vete si no quieres morir

Sesshômaru de mala gana se alejo y al poco tiempo se escuchaba que se estaba llevando una gran batalla, el se fue acercando otra vez al lugar al sentir la sangre de kagome, pero ella ya no esta allí, solo encontró a todos lo bandidos muertos.

Te buscare lo juro-dijo y después desapareció en una esfera de luz azul.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Edad moderna

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación recordando como fue que había llegado ah ese lugar después de que escuchara lo que Sesshômaru había dicho…

*Flash Back*

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba kagome mal herida ya que cuando ataco todavía seguía siendo en parte mortal, ella llego hasta un pozo el cual estaba vació, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento y cayo dentro del pozo. Lo último que llego a ver fue un relámpago lila que la cubría.

Del otro lado del pozo la encontraron una joven mujer y su marido los cuales la adoptaron como su hija, kagome al verse en un mundo totalmente distinto escondió su parte youkai para tener apariencia humana y axial no levantar sospechas, esta familia tenia a un pequeño hijo de 3 años de edad. Al pasar los meses kagome dio a luz a su pequeña hija Jocelin, y desde ese momento nunca mas intento pasar al otro mundo. Pero el destino jugo otra vez con ella y un día el pozo se volvió a activar y la traslado a la época feudal en la cual encontró a sus amigos y emprendió la búsqueda por la perla de shikon o mejor conocida por ella la perla de los dioses, la cual ella era su guardiana. Todo eso había empezado ya hace 7 meses. En los cuales todavía no se había encontrado con Sesshômaru.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Continuara…

Espero les a ya gustado es pero sus comentarios y desde ya gracias…


	3. Chapter 3

Secretos de Kagome

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es ella?

Época moderna

Pasaron tres días desde el cumpleaños de Jocelin y kagome se encargo de preparar sus ropas y alimentos para llevar a la era antigua. Mientras ella se encontraba desayunando llega su y le empieza a hacer preguntas

-¿Madre quien es mi papa? ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto y kagome se quedo helada no sabia que responderle

-Hija no es momento para hablar sobre eso ahora-dijo kagome

-Pero yo quiero saber sobre mi padre-dijo Jocelin mientras se arrodillaba frente a su madre- quiero saber porque se fue, es que no nos quería

-Nunca, escúchame bien Jocelin Scarlet Higurashi nunca mas vuelvas a decir que tu padre no te quería, el te amaba, te ama y te amara por siempre

-Entonces dime donde esta, porque se fue y nos dejo solas

-El se fue porque era lo mejor para que tu estés bien

-Pero no lo entiendo que este bien ¿de que?

-De algo que con el tiempo sabrás o quizás ya lo sabes mi niña y no te has dado cuenta-dijo kagome en un suspiro-solo recuerda las leyendas no siempre son mentira a veces esconden partes de la verdad-y le beso la frente

-Al menos dime como se llama mi padre y donde esta

-Solo te diré el nombre aunque si lo buscas aquí no lo encontraras en este mundo, porque el no esta en este-kagome suspiro una vez mas- el se llama Sesshômaru es lo único que te diré no me pidas apellido porque no te lo daré-y sin mas que decir y se retiro a su habitación no sin antes decir-me iré a arreglar para ir a la época antigua nos vemos cerca del árbol sagrado

Mientras kagome se ponía un ajustado vestido negro con una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, debajo tenía unas botas negras altas hasta la rodilla con un taco de 5cm, una hermosa capa negra y un corset rojo. Su hija se había acercado hasta el pozo en el cual cayo cuando perdió el equilibrio y una extraña luz violeta la envolvió, para cuando salio del pozo se dio cuanta de que ya no se encontraba en su época.

En la época antigua

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban charlando cerca del pozo ya que su amigo llegaría ese día cuando de repente del pozo sale una luz violeta y cuando se acercan para ayudar a su amiga se dan cuenta de que la joven que salía de ahí no era necesariamente kagome aunque esa chica tenia algunos breves parecidos en el rostro con su madre: como el color de sus ojos y la tez de su piel.

-¿Quién eres tu y como pasaste por el pozo?-pregunto inuyasha pero la joven no le contesto solo se dedico a mirar a su alrededor

-Te estoy hablando-grito inuyasha al ver que la joven no le contestaba

-Y yo te estoy escuchando-le contesto la joven coléricamente, ya que solo su madre y abuela podían gritarle, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción- pero no pienso responderte –lo miro de arriba a bajo-perro de pacotilla

-A quien le dices perro de pacotilla niñata insolente-grito inuyasha furioso-a hora vas a contestar por las buenas o por las malas

-Y que me vas a ser pegarme-dijo la joven sin una pizca de miedo- solo inténtalo y te haré papilla chucho

Inuyasha ya no iba aguantar ni un insulto más de una chiquilla malcriada así que se lanzo sobre ella estampándola contra un árbol, mientras los demás salían de su estupor y trataban de controlar al hanyou

-Inuyasha cálmate no ves que estas lastimándola -dijo el monje mientras sacaba al hanyou para que sango la agarrara y la protegiera de la furia de inuyasha

-Estas demente como se te ocurre tratar a una pobre chica así inuyasha-grito furiosa sango

-Ella me esta diciendo chucho y no se cuantas cosas mas-grito inuyasha- y enzima no quiere contestar

-Pero esa no es forma de preguntar perro sarnoso-dijo shippo mientras se acercaba a la joven que tenia una semblante imperturbable- como te llamas-le pregunto con vos suave

-Me llamo Jocelin, me podrían decir donde me encuentro-pregunto la chica

-Estamos en el sengoku, tu vienes del futuro cierto-pregunto sango y la niña solo asintió

-Y como fue que pudo pasar por el pozo lady Jocelin-pregunto el monje pervertido mientras posaba su mano en donde no debía y la joven le dio tremenda cachetada que resonó por todo el bosque

-No se atreva a volver a tocarme o juro que se va arrepentir-dijo Jocelin con un aura asesina a su alrededor lo cual causo que todos se encogieran del miedo

-Bueno nos dirás como llegaste o no-dijo inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia otra vez

-Esta bien les contare como fue que llegue aquí pero lo mejor será que se sienten-dijo mientras tomaba asiento y los demás hacían lo propio- yo me encontraba con mi madre hablando sobre mi padre, cuando ella se va a arreglarse para irse a ayudar a sus amigo, pero mientras ella se cambiaba yo me acerque al pozo y caí en el y ahora estoy aquí-dijo dándole fin a su historia

-Y como se llama tu madre-pregunto intrigada sango

-Mi madre se llama…

En el momento en que ella iba a decir como se llamaba su madre una enorme energía sale del pozo y aparece una furiosa kagome, la cual sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban escuchando la historia de Jocelin. Kagome se acerco a su hija y la agarro del brazo con fuerza mientras la arrastraba otra vez cerca del pozo para que saltara pero es detenida por el chillido de su hija

-Suéltame me estas lastimando-chillaba jocelin

-No lo are así que te la aguantas-estaba por saltar pero un fuerte brazo jala de Jocelin apartándola de kagome

-Que crees que estas haciendo kagome-le grito inuyasha furioso-no vez que la estas lastimando si serás idi…-pero no pudo terminar porque cuando kagome lo miro vio que sus ojos ya no eran azules sino plateados con manchas rojas

-No te metas hanyou o no me temblara el pulso para matarte por entrometido-gruño

-Y tu jocelin ven aquí si no quieres que te valla a buscar

-Pero….pero-decía jocelin mientras veía a su madre furiosa

-Nada de peros-grito-te di una orden y la acataras así que ven ahora aquí-al ver que su hija no se movía se fue acercando pero todos se interpusieron en su camino

-Kagome cálmate por favor-rogó sango pero ella no la escucho

-Te dije que vengas aquí AHORA-grito y todos temblaron, pero esta vez jocelin obedeció acercándose a ella pero inuyasha se interpuso

-Que crees que estas asiendo detente ahora-dijo

-Tu no me dirás lo que tengo o no que hacer con ella-dijo kagome desafiante- ahora apártate

-Y con que derecho te crees que puedes tratarla así

-Con el derecho que toda madre tiene sobre sus hijos-cuando todos escucharon esas palabras que salieron de la boca de jocelin se quedaron petrificados excepto kagome

-Que- gritaron todos mientras voltearon a ver a la muchacha

-Lo que escucharon ahora quítate-dijo kagome mas que furiosa ya que no estaba planeado que sus amigos supieran sobre sus secretos- y tu señorita-dijo señalando a su cachorra, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules- tendrás tu castigo por haberme desobedecido

-Mama yo no quería, cuando te estaba esperando me acerque al pozo y caí, luego cuando salí ya me encontraba aquí

Espero que les haya gustado comenten besos…

Continuara…

Comentarios= aurora feliz

Autora feliz= mas capitulos


	4. Chapter 4

Secretos de Kagome

Capitulo 4: parte de la verdad

En el bosque

Un Inu-youkai de larga cabellera plateada se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol cuando sintió un aroma a frutas silvestres y menta el cual no sentía desde hacia casi 14 años que pertenecía a la persona que buscaba desde entonces. Si pensarlo dos veces se levanto y corrió hasta donde provenía exquisito ese aroma.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una escena muy poco común, estaba Inuyasha con un grupo de humanos insignificantes discutiendo con una mujer la cual jalaba a una joven.

Que crees que estas asiendo detente ahora-dijo

Tu no me dirás lo que tengo o no que hacer con ella-dijo ella desafiante- ahora apártate

Y con que derecho te crees que puedes tratarla así

Con el derecho que toda madre tiene sobre sus hijos-cuando todos escucharon esas palabras que salieron de la boca de la niña se quedaron petrificados excepto la mujer que trataba de llegar a su cachorra

Que- gritaron todos mientras voltearon a ver a la muchacha

Lo que escucharon ahora quítate-dijo la mujer mas que furiosa- y tu señorita-dijo señalando a su cachorra, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules- tendrás tu castigo por haberme desobedecido

Mama yo no quería, cuando te estaba esperando me acerque al pozo y caí, luego cuando salí ya me encontraba aquí

Kagome cálmate y deja que ella se quede aquí

¿Kagome? Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de ese youkai de larga cabellera plateada. Volvió a oler el aire y el aroma de su mujer llego a el pero en menos densidad, pero provenía de kagome, su kagome y una inmensa felicidad lo invadió, hasta que se acordó lo que su hermano y la pequeña que ella sujetaba del brazo había dicho. Pero eso no podía ser cierto su mujer no podía haber tenido una hija con otro hombre que no fuera el, no lo podía aceptar. Por esa razón salio del lugar en donde se encontraba presenciando la peculiar escena.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara….


End file.
